


Rokuyo

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [35]
Category: Free!
Genre: Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rokuyo

**Author's Note:**

> this part is so long in coming... my apologies. ten million years ago, i promised several people who participated in a 'contest' on my tumblr that they could name certain characters. finally, the first one is being revealed, so... Rin's brother's name is courtesy of [imperativa ](http://imperativa.tumblr.com/), thank you! the lullaby rin sings at the end is [Itsuki Lullaby](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Itsuki_Lullaby), you can hear a version [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wnj-tz8i8n8). (i imagine rinrin would make it more like a pop idol song, but gotta picture mamo singing it, so!!)

The phone rang, and even though Rin was asleep, he recognized the ringtone. He flopped over, flinging his arm around. Unfortunately, he was laying across both Makoto's and Haru's bellies, and his hand connected squarely with Makoto's face.

"Ow!"

"Eh?"

"Rin, phone," Haru said sleepily, his eyes still peacefully closed.

Rin scrambled around and sat up, squishing Makoto as he did.

"Unf, Riiiiiin," Makoto complained.

Haru continued to insist on sleeping.

Rin got his phone.

"Kou, what's wrong?" he yawned.

"Nothing's wrong, big bro, in fact, it's very good news. Tadao-san just took Mom to the hospital!"

"How is that good news? Is she ok? What happened?"

"What happened... Rin, you idiot. She's in labor! It's happening! I'm going to be a big sis!"

"What? What? Now? But... I thought... isn't it supposed to be next week? Kou, I have to go to work tomorrow!" Rin scrambled around, wiggling his ass on Makoto. 

"Riiiiiin," Makoto whimpered.

"I know you can't take off, it's ok. Ai will take me to the train station in the morning, so I'll send you pictures as soon as I can. You can come Friday, right?"

"Right, yeah, right, I mean... obviously! Oooooh kay, well... look, if you need anything... or if mom does..."

"Yup, I'll let you know! I'll text you when I get there, and I'll keep you updated! I'm going to start packing, this is so exciting! Is this how you felt when I was being born?" she laughed.

"Kou, I was like _one_ when you were being born, how the hell should I know?" Rin scratched the back of his neck. "What time is it, even? Man, this kid is a night owl, huh?" 

"It's three thirty, almost," Makoto groaned from under Rin.

"Get some sleep, Rin, you'll be on diaper duty this weekend," Kou teased.

"Oh, my god." He hung up the phone, and just stared at it. "I'm going to be a big brother... again!" He grinned at Makoto.

"Rin, I'm very happy for you, but _please_ get off me," Makoto begged weakly.

Haru still had his eyes closed, but he grabbed Rin's arm and pulled him down. Makoto made room, and Rin slipped down between them. Haru kissed Rin's nose, almost missing and getting the pillow. "Sleep. We'll be busy this weekend."

"You lazy ass, you just want me to shut up," Rin snickered.

Makoto leaned over Rin to kiss his cheek. "Congratulations, Rin! I can't wait to meet the newest Matsuoka!"

"The new one will be an Adachi," Haru corrected quietly.

"Oh, right. I hope your mom won't have too tough a time with it," Makoto snuggled up tight to Rin's back.

"Yeah..." Rin hugged Haru, ignoring the annoyed wriggle of his nose. He thought about his mom... and that Adachi... in the hospital... and his mom... trying to get a whole baby out from between her legs... "...Actually, women are really scary. Impressive... but scary."

Haru nodded, sighing, and he curled up against Rin's chest. Makoto chuckled, and Rin could feel it against his back. "She's done this before. I'm already a little nervous, though. It's been a long time since I held a baby!"

"Babies are nice," Haru murmured, and Rin nodded. 

Rin kissed Haru's forehead. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be sleeping tonight, but he was also sure he'd feel good in the morning. 

  


* * *

  


During the day on Friday, Rin kept sending Haru and Makoto texts to remind them that they were leaving _as soon as he got home and not a second later!_ and that they needed to remember the baby gifts and the gifts for his mom and that one gift Makoto made him buy for that Adachi that Haru had picked out, and they needed to remember to pack pajamas, because they couldn't sleep naked at his mother's house, even though Rin was the only one who needed to be reminded of that, and he reminded them that the train would leave with or without them, and that Kou would be waiting for them, and that his little brother was already at the house, and had been alive for DAYS now without knowing his big brother, and this was _horrifying_ , he reminded them to clean out the litter boxes and make sure there was enough cat food for their babies for the weekend, oh and...

Haru turned off his phone just after lunch. Makoto stopped replying after three. Still, when Rin got home, instead of leaving _right away_ like he said, he ran around the house five times checking _one last thing_ and grabbing that _one thing_ he forgot.

Arms folded over his chest, Haru waited impatiently by the suitcases in the genkan. They were _supposed_ to be going to see a _baby_.

  


* * *

  


Rin slipped into the baby's room, scratching his belly. His mom had his little brother on a blanket on the floor, and the little guy was kicking his legs randomly, his eyes looking around while blinking slowly. His mom smiled at him.

"Did Ryou wake you?" she asked softly.

"Nah, not really. I wasn't fully asleep. Looks like I missed the diaper change, though," he winked at her. He got on his knees to get close to his little brother.

"Your timing is good," his mother agreed. She stretched out, yawning. "Everything feels so familiar, but so strange, too... When you were born, your father and I were always freaking out over every little thing. We were pretty much on our own, and we were _so_ young..." she chuckled, looking off into the distance, seeing something that wasn't there. 

Rin reached down to touch his brother's cheek, and Ryou jerked to look at him, his eyes obviously unfocused.

"I think you were about... four? five? months old before your grandmother fell so in love with you that she forgot about how her daughter ran off with her useless boyfriend," she laughed. "But up until then, we were really so alone... it's actually a miracle you survived."

"I think you and dad did all right," Rin said quietly, smiling. He made a funny face at Ryou, and Ryou just stared at him.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're not too damaged," she ruffled Rin's hair, smiling. "But I forgot how _leaky_ babies are. We had a good system down with Gou, but I seem to have forgotten it all. At least I remembered the liner to protect the mattress." She made a face. "Maybe boys are leakier than girls?"

"It's a slightly different system," Rin shrugged. He poked Ryou's belly, and Ryou looked surprised by the sudden sensation.

"Since you're here... do you mind watching him while I get a load of laundry started? He should be pretty sleepy. You can pick him up, too, he'll probably nod right off. I'll be back in a minute to make the bed, promise," she asked.

"I've got him," Rin winked at his mom. "Go do whatever you need to, and take your time."

"I can't wait until I can drink coffee again..." She used Rin's head to push off and stand up. "Oof," she stretched out. "You know, that wasn't a rule back when you were a baby..."

"I'm lucky to be alive," Rin chuckled.

His mom winked at him, and grabbed the balled up sheets out of the bassinet. 

Rin looked down at his brother and stuck out his tongue. "Hey, there. Ryou. That's you, you're Ryou. You got at least a fairly normal name, so be grateful," Rin picked his brother up, being careful to support his head. "Look at you. Ten fingers... ten toes... bright red fuzz on your head... mom says your eyes are the same color mine were at your age. I'm not sure she remembers. It's unfortunate, but your parents are already old. Still, they did all right, putting you together..."

He bounced Ryou gently, and Ryou gurgled softly, looking around. Rin grinned.

"The world must seem too big and scary to you, but don't worry. That Adachi... you'll be calling him Dad, or something, he's all right. He's really happy to have you. And mom is great, I can vouch for her. I'm your big brother, so you can always count on me. _My_ house has a pool, so I'm sure you'll want to come over lots when you get to be just a little bigger, and that's cool. We'll always have room for you." He kissed Ryou's forehead.

Ryou's eyes blinked and blinked.

"I say _we_ because I live with two guys. They're great, they're your uncles. Uncle Makoto is going to be a real pushover, and he'll probably always have candy and treats for you. Uncle Haru is weird, but.. eh, you'll love him. And of course, you have your big sister, Kou. Mom will mess up a lot and call her Gou, it's basically the same thing. She's a lot like mom, so watch your back.

"I'm... going to have to go home soon, but Adachi says we can video chat, so you're not getting rid of me, and I'll be keeping an eye on you. It may sound strange to say it, because you're still figuring out... well, everything, but. I love you, little brother. I love you with all my heart, so. I've got your back, all right?"

"Is this brothers only time?"

Kou was smiling from the doorway. Rin smiled back, and beckoned her closer with a nod of his head. "It's _sibling_ time, and you're already late, so."

She came over, and put her hand on Rin's back, leaning in to kiss Ryou's head, and then Rin's cheek. "He's so tiny. Every time I'm holding him, I'm afraid he's going to break!"

"He's a tough little guy," Rin objected. "He's our little brother."

Kou sat down next to him, and put her finger in Ryou's hand so he could do the grasping thing. "Yeah, it's hard to believe, isn't it? I think he's going to have your eyes, too. I warned mom to take good care of his teeth when they come in..."

"Hey, hey, my teeth are perfect. Just ask Makoto," Rin sniffed disdainfully.

"I think Makoto-senpai is not as sweet and innocent as he lets on..." Kou smirked.

"Stop telling Ryou weird things," Rin shielded Ryou from her. "He's small and impressionable, and he deserves better." He bounced Ryou, smiling at him. "Remember, little guy, no matter what your teeth look like, as long as you can eat meat, you're fine."

"Now who's telling him twisted things," Kou snickered. She scooched over to get closer to Ryou. "He's a pretty lucky guy, though. He's already got such a big family... and so many uncles...!"

"Yeah, he's gonna be so spoiled," Rin gingerly moved one arm so he could wiggle Ryou's toes. Ryou jerked in shock, again surprised by an unexpected sensation.

"It'll be so weird when he becomes an uncle, though. He'll be like the only grades chooler that's someone's uncle, probably," she mused.

"Wait, what?" Rin grabbed her shoulder. "What are you telling me? What? Are you... what?!?" 

"Relax, killer, I'm not," she flicked Rin's forehead with a laugh. He relaxed, but he was still staring at her intensely. "I'm not pregnant. I'm getting married."

Rin blinked. And he relaxed his shoulders a modicum. And he bounced Ryou absently. "Oh. Well. Yeah, I mean, someday... if Ai behaves..."

"He's already behaved," Kou winked at Rin, sticking her tongue out. "And he asked. And I said yes."

Rin gaped. "But... wait, when did this happen?!"

"He asked, and we were going to tell everyone, but then Ryou was born... we figured it'd be better to let mom settle in before popping something new on her." She shrugged.

"So... you're..." Rin shook his head.

"I decided to tell my brothers first," she leaned in and kissed Ryou's forehead.

Rin looked at his little sister and his little brother, and he smiled slowly. "Noooo, you figured the best time to tell me was when I was holding a baby, so I'd be mellow and happy and I couldn't pitch a fit. All right, you win. I'll approve, but only because I know how much it means to you," he raised his chin, looking at her proudly. 

"Oh, gee, thanks, oniichan," Kou snickered, but she kissed his cheek all the same.

Ryou yawned loudly.

"Little guy! That was impressive!" Rin grinned at his little brother, bouncing him. Ryou turned his face toward Rin's chest, blinking sleepily.

"Looks like my timing is good," their mom came back carrying a stack of sheets. "Unless I'm interrupting...?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Kou jumped up to help her mom. "It's just family time. You couldn't be interrupting that."

"Thanks," their mom smiled. Kou started to make the bed, and their mom knelt down next to Rin. "Oof, I'm really too old to be starting over again. Tadao's already had a vasectomy, but I should get my tubes tied or something. It's a good thing you're perfect, Ryou, because you definitely need to be the last one."

Rin handed his little brother over to his mom, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Aw, mom. I want to argue, but seriously, you're lucky things have gone so well."

"Rin!" Kou objected, laughing.

"What?" Rin pouted. "It's true. You have to take care of yourself, too."

His mom shook her head, and poked Ryou on the nose. "Big brother can be a pain in the ass, Ryou, but he means well. Mostly."

"Hey!" Rin stuck out his bottom lip. "I'll have you know, he already idolizes me, so watch what you say around him!"

"Of course he does," Kou rolled her eyes.

"All my little siblings idolize me," Rin shrugged. "I'm just a really good big brother."

"I think we need a recount on that one," Kou laughed. "Ok, ready." She reached down to take Ryou from her mom, and put him back in bed.

"I have good kids," their mom sighed happily, grabbing Rin into a chokehold of a hug. "I do feel very lucky."

"Well, you're a good mom, so," Rin tried to pull away from his mom's grip. "Leggo."

"Never," she noogied Rin, laughing.

"Shhh," Kou sternly corrected them. "The baby is falling asleep!" She turned her back to her mother and brother, and started to softly croon to Ryou.

Rin made a face at his mom. "She's super cute, but tone deaf."

"Hey!" Kou objected loudly. "You think you can do better?"

" _Ryou_ is _trying_ to fall asleep," Rin sternly paraphrased back at her. "And of course I can." He got up, and went to the end of the bassinet. He started to sing softly.

 _Odoma bon-giri bon-giri,_  
_Bon kara sakya oran-do_  
_Bon ga hayo kurya,_  
_Hayo modoru._  
  
_Odoma kanjin-kanjin,_  
_Anhito-tacha yoka-shu_  
_Yoka-hu yoka obi,_  
_Yoka kimon'._

Kou shook her head. "I hate it when he's right."

Their mom snickered, and waved at the doorway. Kou and Rin looked up in time to see Haru standing there holding his phone out. Slowly, Haru backed away.

"That idiot," Rin shook his head.

"You love him," his mother teased him affectionately. "And you did the job." She kissed Rin's cheek. "See?"

Sure enough, Ryou was snoozing happily, his arms and legs totally spread out.

Rin blushed, and blew a kiss to his baby brother.

He had to go home tonight, but they still had time to play that afternoon...

  


* * *

  



End file.
